First kiss?
by The writing sisters SN CC
Summary: A short story between Natsumi and Koyuki.


Two girls were sitting on a bed, chatting a little about mundane things.

One of the girls was the simply beautiful Hinata Natsumi, with her short salmon pink hair pulled up in two sideways pigtails. She had a body that was impossible to ignore, having the right curves everywhere, with perfect slightly tanned slender legs. She was wearing a brown skirt that reached just past her knees, an orange and red t-shirt and a white undershirt, and pink slippers with white socks.

The other girl was the petite and cute Azumaya Koyuki, Natsumi's best friend, and she had her forest green hair pulled up in a high ponytail, held together by a pink bow. Her body had small cures and also no stomach, and pale white long legs. She wore a light green sweater, and light brown shorts, and light brown slippers with black socks.

"So then Satsuki said… Is everything alright, Koyuki-Chan?" The pink haired girl asked her friend, who had been oddly silent all the time during their conversation, and was now looking down nervously.

"Ah…" The green eyed girls' head shot up and she shook her hands and head "No, no, everything is alright, Natsumi-san." She said, and grinned a little to assure her friend that she was in fact alright.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything, right? We are friends." Natsumi told her with concern in her eyes.

'_But will you still be my friend when I tell you I want to kiss you?_' Koyuki thought sadly.

"No, I swear…" The green haired shinobi muttered, trailing of.

"Koyuki-Chan…" Natsumi hated the fact that she couldn't even help her friend. Saving the world from the stupid frog, no problem; Helping her friends, almost impossible. "Please tell me about your problems, I'm sad when you are sad."

"Thank you, Natsumi-san." Koyuki said, feeling tears prickling in her eyes. She quickly rubbed her hands against her eyes, getting rid of the tears, her ninja instinct telling her not to show any signs of weakness.

'_I love you, but I just can't bare that chance of losing you, and I'm sure I will if I tell you about my love for you. But I want to tell you so badly._' Koyuki thought, a heavy feeling appearing in her stomach.

The simple lively aura had been replaced by a tense one, and the two girl now sat towards one another, both unsure of what to say to the other. One was scared and the other was worried.

"Koyuki-Chan, I promise that whatever it is, I can help, I swear." This may not be completely true, Natsumi realised the moment she had said it, but she just felt the need to tell her friend how she felt.

Natsumi really cared for her dearest friend. She really liked her.

"Then…" Koyuki began after a minute of silence "Will you promise me… that whatever I say, you'll stay my friend." That was the only thing Koyuki really needed to tell the truth, that certainty, just that.

"Of course, Koyuki-Chan, why would I not want to be your friend?" Natsumi asked, not getting why she would let Koyuki fall as a friend.

"W-well, because… you see… I… really like you." Koyuki finally managed to say, hoping against everything that Natsumi wouldn't hate her for it.

"Is that what this is about?" Natsumi asked, before laughing a little "I like you too, Koyuki-Chan, you already knew that."

"No, Natsumi-san, not like that. I mean, I really like you, no, I love you. Not as a friend but…" Koyuki began, but stopped as she saw Natsumi's eyes widen.

It was silent for a while again, until Natsumi finally asked "You mean… as a lover…"

Koyuki looked away, embarrassed and ashamed, afraid she had really lost the person that meant the most to her. Neither said anything after that, one looking at the other in sorrow and surprise, finally seeming to understand everything she had missed, and one just staring towards the ground, feeling more alone than she had ever felt before.

"Koyuki-Chan." Natsumi said, breaking the silence, but Koyuki didn't react. "Koyuki-Chan, look at me." She still didn't react.

Suddenly, Natsumi reached out, grabbing Koyuki's chin and making her face towards her, before inching closer.

For Koyuki, time seemed to slow as Natsumi closed her eyes and her face just kept coming closer, but she couldn't move away, the feeling that her biggest wish was finally becoming truth became overwhelming, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the big moment.

And there it was; the moment Natsumi's soft, moist lips met hers. That wonderful feeling immediately spread throughout her body, and she felt herself slowly lean in, feeling so blissful, and her body became relaxed.

It felt like an eternity, still the kiss ended too soon for Koyuki. She opened her eyes the moment Natsumi's warm lips left hers, and she finally felt the warmth of her falling tears on her cheeks.

But before anything else could happen, the door was busted open, and the red dharma stood there, completely pissed off.

"What is going on here, and why wasn't I told about this!" Giroro yelled angrily, while pointing a bazooka towards Koyuki.

"What are you talking about!?" Natsumi yelled back, completely out of the awkwardness of a few seconds earlier, and just simply pissed off herself. "You ruined my door!"

And Koyuki just sat there on the bed, still on cloud seven. She may not yet know if Natsumi feels the same way as her, but she definitely feels something for her, and that was enough for now.

For now…


End file.
